A King for the Theives
by DrowningFromTheInside
Summary: Something about him got my attention, and as they say; curiosity killed the kitten. Multi-chap. BobXLazyKid.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Recess.**

**. . .**

"Hey look!"

I followed TJ's finger to the small patch of white in the dark park.

"Is that Lazy Kid?" I asked. Yes, I still refer to a lot of my past peers by their easy-to-remember-nick-names. It was handy, and easy to remember as the name deteers. Besides, how was I supossed to know absolutly everyone. Since entering highschool one year back I started picking up my old habit to remember certain people who didn't really need names.

"I don't know, I can't really make their face out." Gordon said, squinting in the dark.

"Well while you guys are just gonna be stalkers, I'm going to check it out. I don't want no one messing around with our traditional flashlight tag game." Spinelli growled, already heading to the anagonist.

What did she say? Traditional. Definatly not. This is the first ever all neighbourhood late night flashlight tag event. Every kid in the street came out. At least the ones with enough balls to sneak out, or with parents who didn't care.

I am the starter of this so called 'tradition'. In all actually I just wanted an excuse to stay out later than normal so I could drink, but might aswell turn it into a block party right? So while all the parents are being all willy-nilly thinking were enjoying ourselves reminescing with our childhood games, were out drinking and smoking and sneaking off into the bushes. The perfect plan.

Well for me and my friends at least. 'Monkey Boy', or T.J., and his friends seemed to be set on playing flashlight tag, which is fine enough since a lot of younger siblings seemed to be hanging around. Like Jerome's little brat of a sister for example who was staring me down with her overly sized brown eyes from behind a large shadowed tree trunk.

I knew what that look meant, same as the way she giggled at every friggin' thing I said. She had one of those little girl crushes. The one where they think they may have a chance with a guy over twice their age by acting like they didn't have a brain. And all the moms laugh and giggle about it: "Awwww it's so cute!" No. No it's not actually- what it is is annoying. Frig, even girls my age that do that are annoying.

The-Girl-That-Runs-With-Fists returned to our group reporting back. "He's just passed out in the bench, I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon, knowing him."

Yep definatly Lazy Kid.

"Well let the festivities begin!" I yelled, spreading my arms put around me and taking a swing of the bottle I snuck out, leading my friends. Our party splits up then, the gamers leaving to game, the drinkers staying to drink and the druggies going of to...drug.

The alchohol sat warm in my stomach, spreading numbness outwards from my core. The world started seeming a whole lot more better not too soon after that first sip.

I was laughing with, and later when I thought about it probably terrorizing, Jerome's little sister, when I saw TJ's group forming to the side. I blinked and there I was, wrapping and arm around his and some other guys backs.

They ignored me for some part, talking on and on. I jerked my head up at one word that caught my attention. "Game? Can I play? I wanna play," I tried to ask, my drunkern state feeling the need to be spontaneous.

I laughed outloud suddenly, blocking there voices out. Next thing I knew they shoved me to the side. Murmered words swam around my ear, but my mind seemed to only accept one. "Hide."

Obediently I followed the order, determined to hide like no ones hid before. Trees blurred by, the ground rising to meet me suddenly. But just like that I was flying again. I spread my arms out to the side, shutting my eyes to feel the wind.

I took in a deep breath, releasing a stressed war-cry. But I hit a wall, figurativly and literally as my scream was cut short. "Bob."

"Robert!"

"Bob!"

Panic filled my chest, escaping with laughter. "You- you can't see me! I'm hidin'!" I tried to explain. No matter what I said no one could understand. I needed to get someone to understand.

"I'm hidin'!" I explained, to person after person until finally someone shoved me off to the bushes again. "Hide then."

Hide.

And so it started all over again. I ran to hide, suddenly aware that the grass felt like clouds on my bare feet. "I'm flying. C-can you see me? I'm flying,"

My limbs spewed in all directions, numb. It was exhilerating. Even falling felt good.

I wandered around, mind blown at the utter creepiness of the deserted forest. "Their eatin's me," I whined, laughing all the same. "They's gonna eat me!"

"Save me," I laughed, stumbling. "No ones near! Saved me!"

"Bob."

I got jerked out of my weird dream state and put into one of a beautiful brown, with specks of green glinting around the dark hole. "It looks like leaves," I murmered, leaning closer entranced by the eye. "Leaves,"

"Sit." Suddenly his face was pulled from mine, and I felt compelled to follow his orders. Like a well trained dog I let my knees give out without so much a glance causing me to fall to the ground on my ass, the benches seat prodding into my back. "O-ow,"

I slumped against the seat, weariness overcoming me. Something prodding at my sides by I just swatted at it with a loose hand. "Shgo way," I moaned, shutting my eyes. "I wanna sleep."

Without any further inturruptions my mind started drifting off. "I's warm," I smiled, burying, coddling my head into the soft pillow. "I's so warm."

. . .

Waking up I was aware of four things.

I was outside, for one. It was morning, that was easily decided. And my body had gotten ran over by a bus last night, by the feel of it at least.

Oh, and that I was spooning an unidentifued brown haired boy.

Fuck me.

My immediate reaction was not one I would've thought it to be if I had of planned this somehow days before. I blame it on my hangover and perhaps still unstable mind, but instead of freaking out and bolting immediatly, I just stayed lying there with my arms wrapped around his tiny frame.

Half of my mind was in panic mode, wondering what the hell I was doing. But the other half seemed to dominate, caring more about the warmth projected from said male's body and pleasurable comfortness to want to leave.

_Pleasurable comfortness._ That's new.

Making sure not to wake my newest morning-after-mistake I slid away, making sure not to lose any of my stomach's contents as I pulled my body from his. I tip-toed away, weary of the crisp dried leaves on the grassy floor. As I neared the tree line I looked back, feeling a safe distance away that breathing would not wake him.

I could have probably could've stepped _on_ him on the way by and not had woken him. Lazy Kid. The guy who could sleep absolutly anywhere and at absolutly anytime. I guess a fair bit of time had gone by since I had called him that. Maybe I should just call him Lazy Guy now.

He seemed quite content sleeping on the forest's floor, his arms tucked into his chest and knees just bent ever so slightly. I nearly laughed, he looked actually quite childish and innocent. I mean for all the time he actually was awake, he was getting in shit for something or another. He never seemed to really get in trouble though. I never saw him in detention with his group. Maybe the teachers were smart enough to figure that he was _way _to slow to be able to think of half of the shit he did. Or maybe he was just too uncaring to show up. Either way he stayed under most people's radars with his ways.

Common sense tried to tug me away, but instinct held me in place. Panic swelled up in my chest as he moved, but his eyes never opened. Slowly his body contracted into a tighter ball, his brows furrowing as a cold breeze blew between the trees. His white tee ruffled and lifted slightly with the breeze.

Absent-mindedly my fingers fiddled with some loose threads at the sleeve of my sweater, my front teeth gnawing at my lip. The wind blew the hair from my forehead as I turned back and looked at my house, the sun rising from behind it in the horizon. I could imagine my mom stirring in her bed, beginning to awaken for the day. If I didn't get back soon she'd realize I'd been out all night. I needed to hide my clothes that stenched of marijuana and liquor until I had enough time to wash them.

But another gust of wind made me turned my head back to the sleeping figure on the forest floor. My feet led me towards him, my hands shaking the entire way. I didn't know why I was compelled to return to him, but the undeniable forced drew me nearer like gravity. I stood over him awkwardly, my shadow looming over his face. I slipped off my sweater, squatting to lay it over his shoulders gently.

I watched until his body relaxed. I think I might have imagined it it but I swear I even saw the corners of his lips turn up a little. Feeling the full effect of the wind I shivered, turning and walking towards my house briskly, refusing to look back until my front door shut behind me.

I leaned against it and breathed, exhaling my anxiety. Walking back panic fluttered in my heart with each step like when I was younger and had to go into the basement. The lightswitch was at the bottom, so once I turned it off I had to run up the stairs in darkness. I felt as if the creatures were always just one step behind me, reaching for my foot with their wrinkled, clawed hands. I'd run up those stairs, trying to pick my feet up as fast I could in fear that if I didn't, if I was too slow, the monster's would grab me before I could get to the top. As I got older it passed, but then it was back just a few moments ago- the demons chasing and reaching for me with every step.

Free from their grip I allow myself to relax and slid down the door. The next time I open my eyes I'm staring at the two slippers.

"And where were you last night young man?"

I groaned. It was going to be a long day.

**. . .**

**Haha so give me some feedback guys? What do you think? This is my first slash, and I'm neither homosexual nor have a dick so it'll be a new experiece. Honestly I don't know where this paring came from, but I always loved these two guys.**

**So review, give me some thoughts! I'm curious to what you think!**

**-smile-**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Recess.**

...

Days went by. The first day of school. The first dance. Hockey try-outs. I went on as normal; hanging out with my friends, doing homework, keeping up with my chores. But no matter how busy I kept, he always got back into my mind.

I didn't even have a real name to call him by. I managed to convince myself mostly that he occupied such a large number of my thoughts because of the loose ends and and circumstances behind the event, but a part of me became intrigued with the Lazy Kid- er Guy.

I rememberized at which point of the day I would pass him in the hall, at what time to the second he would pass by my locker at which routes he took through the school to his classes. At first I kept my head down in hot embarassment, but he didn't make any move to mock me. A few days later and I looked up as we passed, but he just looked ahead of him with dead eyes. Now a week later I am going out of my way to see him in the halls. He never seemed to take notice of me, or anyone in the halls. I actually pondered for a bit if he had mastered the art of sleep-walking and used it to get through the day.

The more time that passed the more I thought of him. I excused this for my questioning of my sweaters where-abouts. Two weeks had passed and I was no closer to talking to him. I really went down-hill since elementary.

"Bob!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around my empty room quizzily. "Bob!" A pebble flew in my window. Rolling my eyes I walked across my room avoided the mess that littered the floor and leaned out my window. "It's eight PM Jerome."

"...so?"

"So I have a front door," I stressed, looking down at him. A blank stare looked up at me. "...I'll be down in a sec.," I murmered, sliding the glass down.

After yelling at my mom that I was going out I joined Jerome in my front yard. "The guys are waiting at the park, what were you doing? You were supossed to meet us there fifteen minutes ago!"

"I had to clean my room," I lied, looking to the ground. I doubt he'd get it if I said I lost track of time deep in thought about a guy I cuddled with in the park. Yeah that'd go over real swell. Speaking of the devil...

There he was, wandering around the park, back turned to me. A tall lanky guy was lumbering beside him I guess to be Skeens. I turned away and greeted everyone as me and Jerome approached the group.

We split the teams up as equally as we could. After an hour or so of play our clothes started to stick to us with sweat in the humid September heat. I puffed my shirt out while we had a quick break, my back turned to the rest of the guys. I squinted against the falling sun, trying to make out if the figure was still slumped on the bench.

"Hey Bob wanna walk to Missy's? She said she's having a party tonight." Dave called back, straying behind from the group that wandered away from me. I waved him off. "Go ahead without me, I have to...finish my room." I hate lying.

Slowly my feet led me towards my house, changing direction as soon as my friends disappeared from view. I approached the bench cautiously, nearly jumping when he looked up at me.

"...hi." I whispered, grunting and clearing my throat loudly. "I um wanted to thank you- er or maybe apologize, for last, well I guess two weeks ago now-" I stammered. I rushed on as he looked at me unmoved. "I guess probably apologize, but thanks too for- and sorry I guess for-"

"Woah."

I froze, my heart slowing. "...pardon?"

He gave a lazy grin, slapping his hand on the seat beside him. "I's all good."

I took slow steps to the bench, sitting on it tensly. I relaxed greatly when the sun illuminated his reddened eyes. "You sure?"

"Yep," he nodded surely, slumping even lower. A content smile crossed his face as he shut his eyes and breathed happily. "I didn't mind the company..."

My brows knitted together as I tried to think everything over again. Maybe he was asleep when I started groping him- "And you were pretty warm."

I coughed in awkwardness. "Yeah," I said lamely, risking a quick glance at him. He stayed in the same relaxed position, seemingly unmoved by my presence. I slunk down, trying to be as collected. Maybe I was just over-reacting.

We sat in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, or even a pressed one. I felt my muscles relaxing with each passing second. There was something calming about the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind and the chirps of unseen birds.

It could've been an hour by the time he moved again, and only the orange sun dipping below the horizon made me confident it hadn't been. I watched the flame flicker from his lighter as he struggled to protect it from the wind.

The tip of the joint shone with embers as he inhaled the smoke. He blew the smoke from his nostrils, an amused smile tainting his lips. Suddenly he looked up to me, his blue eyes curious like he just rememebered I was here. "Want some?"

My mind skipped like a scratched record as I looked down at his hand, his offering held delicatly between his fingers. I didn't like weed. I've done it at parties and stuff, but what kid hasn't? But that was years ago, before I found myself neck deep in school and hockey. It just wasn't worth the high anymore. "Yeah," I heard myself say, my voice ridicuosly calm for how loud I was yelling at myself.

I shut my sensible-self up and took a hit. I made sure not to be greedy, I barely knew the guy but by the time I moved to give him it back he was already lighting his own. He held it between his teeth and waved me off. "Keep it, you look like you need it more than me."

I had enough street-sense not to tell him no. Most guys didn't joke about their tree- if he was offering me this, I sure as heck was more than obligued to take it. A couple minutes later I was enjoying it more than I ever remembered.

I slumped down in the bench and let my high sink in, panting in the chemicals with longing. The next time I opened my eyes the world looked a hell of a lot more beautiful than it ever did before.

. . .

**I'm just kinda writing this as I please... but bear with me! I'm totally into this story. I already got it all planned out, and figured to kind of make it same time period of another story I'm working on 'Thin Ice'. They won't be connected so you don't have to read it, but there just like little connections that intertwine them. :)**

**Don't forget to review lovlies:)**

**-smile-**


End file.
